


Молчание

by LeeLana



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Миди G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLana/pseuds/LeeLana
Summary: Ньют всегда знал, что у брата опасная работа, но все не мог поверить, что беда уже случилась.





	Молчание

**Author's Note:**

> 1) возможен OOC, проблемы с обоснуем и матчастью  
2) "Амарильо Лестат (англ. Amarillo Lestoat) — знаменитый американский вампир. Автор книги «Монолог вампира», написанной так, чтобы скучающий читатель впал в ступор и сделался для вампира легкой добычей" (ГП-вики harrypotter.fandom.com/ru/wiki/Амарильо_Лестат)

Глава 1

Ньют как мог оттягивал момент, когда после длительной командировки нужно будет идти в Министерство. Он покормил животных, уже давно живших в его доме, расселил только что привезенных в новые биомы, пять раз проверил документы, которые надо было сдать, три раза попил чаю, глядя на яркое солнце и зелень за окном, после чего, еще немного повздыхав — ну не любил он это здание и людей в нем, — отправился отчитываться.

В отделе он на удивление быстро сдал все положенное. Мистер Тримифунт, его начальник, маленький добродушный старичок, который видел гораздо больше, чем говорил, заметил:

— Что-то ты выглядишь уставшим после дороги. Наверное, тебе стоит прийти в себя после стольких перемещений из другого полушария. К тому же у тебя командировка заканчивается сегодня, так что отдыхай до завтра. — Он подмигнул и похлопал Ньюта по плечу. — Иди.

Ньют, очень довольный тем, как все сложилось, отправился домой, но на выходе его внезапно остановил Санти, стоявший за стойкой регистрации:

— Скамандер, хорошо, что ты еще не ушел. Тебя к себе начальство требовало. 

— Мистер Тримифунт меня только что отпустил, — удивился Ньют.

— Не он.

— А кто? — Ньют даже запнулся на ровном месте. 

— Трэверс. Стой, сейчас скажу точно. — Санти пробежал глазами свои записи. — Да, вот. — Он наконец нашел нужную строчку в толстом журнале. — Так и записано: «прийти, как только появится».

Ньют вздохнул и повернул обратно, на ходу размышляя, получится ли уйти через черный ход. Увы — он почти сразу же столкнулся с помощником Трэверса — тот о чем-то говорил с пожилым длиннобородым магом, но, завидев Ньюта, тут же повернулся к нему.

— О, Ньютон Скамандер. Зайдите к мистеру Трэверсу. — Странное выражение его лица заставило Ньюта насторожиться. — Пожалуйста, вот прямо сейчас и зайдите. А лучше я вас провожу.

Он быстро попрощался с собеседником и выжидающе застыл. Пришлось вздыхать про себя и плестись к главе отдела магпорядка.

Трэверс при виде Ньюта весь подобрался и, дернув плечами, резко указал на кресло:

— Присаживайтесь, мистер Скамандер.

«Мистер», «присаживайтесь»? Ньют сел и непонимающе посмотрел на Трэверса. Тот был очень напряжен, встревожен, словно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, да еще отводил глаза. Как будто случилось что-то плохое… 

— Что с Тесеем? — выпалил Ньют. Трэверс поджал губы и застыл на мгновение. Все настолько плохо? Или еще хуже? Ньют вцепился в столешницу: — Он?..

— Он с группой расследовал дело: несколько магов нарушали Статут, предлагая свои услуги маглам-преступникам, тем самым создавая угрозу нашей безопасности. Скамандер, — он осекся, взглянув на Ньюта, и поправился: — Тесей и еще двое авроров попали в засаду.

— Он жив? — Ньют заставил себя спросить, хотя боялся ответа. Он смотрел только на свои слегка подрагивающие руки и не мог взглянуть на Трэверса. — Тесей жив?

— Жив.

Ответ прозвучал резко и… странно. Это слово должно было мгновенно успокоить, но Трэверс произнес его так, что оно напугало еще больше. Но что может быть хуже смерти? Ньют опять заставил себя говорить:

— Что с ним? Он покалечен? Обезображен? Остался без руки? — Трэверс молчал, и Ньют не выдержал: — Дементор подери, что с ним?

— Он… — Возле лица появился стакан с водой. — Выпей, Ньют. — Голос Трэверса звучал устало и сочувственно, по-настоящему сочувственно. И стакан никуда не исчезал, так что пришлось пить. Стало чуть легче дышать. — Я знаю, что вся семья Тесея — это ты, что ваши родители погибли, когда…

— Что с ним? — Про родителей Ньют и сам знал и слишком хорошо помнил.

— Он… Скажем так, он не в себе.

«Не в себе»? Что это значит? Тесей сошел с ума? Ньют наконец-то поднял глаза и посмотрел на Трэверса. Тот налил воды и себе, но пить не стал, покрутил стакан в руках и после паузы сказал:

— Он попал под несколько Круциатусов. Потом преступники использовали легилименцию, чтобы узнать о дальнейших наших планах, так что… Он в сознании или в подобии сознания — целители и сами понять не могут: он ни на что не реагирует, как будто спит с открытыми глазами. Испробовали уже все средства, но он не приходит в себя. Ему ничто не помогает.

— Уже испробовали? — переспросил Ньют. — Уже? Когда это произошло?

— Неделю назад.

Ньюта подбросило в кресле, он до белизны пальцев сжал подлокотники:

— Почему вы мне сразу не сообщили?

— Ньют… — Трэверс еще раз вздохнул. — Ты… Вы никогда особо не были…

— Не важно, какие у нас отношения! Он мой брат.

— Мы надеялись, что за эти дни его поставят на ноги.

Надеялись они. Ньют выругался — Трэверс даже не отреагировал, признавая за ним это право, — поднялся:

— Я хочу его увидеть. Прямо сейчас.

— Он в Мунго. 

Трэверс протянул ему квадратный листок. Ньют схватил бумажку, прочитал номер палаты и фамилию целителя и молча вышел из кабинета.

И только в коридоре осознал, что держится за стену, чтобы не упасть.

Глава 2

Тесей лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок. Ньюту на миг даже показалось, что брат просто отдыхает после работы.

Он сел на стул рядом с кроватью, склонился к Тесею. Первое, что бросилось в глаза, — странно спокойное лицо, безучастное, равнодушное ко всему окружающему. Ньюту вспомнился отец, лежащий в гробу. Тесей сейчас выглядел точно так же.

— Тесей.

Тот не ответил, и сходство усилилось. Ньют торопливо тронул его ладонь, чтобы развеять наваждение. Рука брата была теплой, вся в мелких порезах и шрамах — его, похоже, били не только Круциатусом, сначала использовали другие заклинания, чтобы обезоружить. Ньют с некоторым страхом отвернул одеяло. На груди Тесея под пижамой виднелась повязка. Точно, не только Круциатус.

Надо будет спросить Трэверса, поймали нападавших или нет. Если еще не поймали — он найдет их сам. Нет, убивать он их не станет, но это не значит, что он будет сидеть сложа руки.

— Тесей.

Он легонько потряс брата за плечо, тронул челку, которая без укладки растрепалась и лезла в глаза. Тесей не отреагировал, даже не посмотрел на него.

— Тесей.

Они и правда не были с ним близки, Ньют не помнил, когда они последний раз нормально разговаривали, но это не значило, что он не хотел видеть брата. Что он хотел, чтобы с ним что-то случилось. Что он хотел его потерять — особенно вот так. Ньют стиснул зубы и прижался лбом к ладони Тесея.

— Тесей, я скоро вернусь, правда.

Они справятся. А пока надо сходить к его целителю и все выяснить.

Целитель Дрого Себург оказался хмурым мужчиной немного старше Тесея. 

— А, мистер Скамандер, добрый день. Мне сказали, что вы скоро будете. Присаживайтесь. 

Ньют начал с самого главного:

— Что с Тесеем?

— Если кратко, то слишком сильное воздействие на сознание и слишком много боли.

Ньют кивнул. Такое он уже видел. Однажды он наткнутся на обычного, неволшебного леопарда, который слишком долго просидел в ловушке, был истощен и изранен. Ньют пытался ему помочь, поил исцеляющими зельями, но все было напрасно — зверь умер. И теперь Ньют боялся, что то же самое может случиться с его братом. Он решился на следующий вопрос:

— Надежда, что он очнется… вернется… станет прежним, есть?

— Надежда есть всегда. 

Ньюта покоробили слова целителя, они были общими, универсальными и пустыми. Себург, заметив его реакцию, быстро поправился: 

— Возможно, он просто потерялся в лабиринтах сознания и ему нужно указать дорогу. Было бы хорошо, если бы вы заглядывали к нему и говорили с ним.

— Я хотел бы забрать его домой.

Себург кивнул:

— Я понимаю ваше желание. Но и вы должны понимать, в каком он состоянии. Он сейчас беспомощен и ничего не может делать сам. Ему нужна сиделка… 

Ньют упрямо повторил:

— Я забираю его домой.

Он сомневался во многих вещах, в том числе и в правильности своего решения, но сейчас твердо знал, что должен это сделать. Себург кивнул еще раз и тихо вздохнул, понимая, что вряд ли сможет его переубедить. Но он сделал еще одну попытку.

— Стойте, не торопитесь. — Он поглядел на часы. — Сейчас как раз время ужина. Посмотрите, что вам предстоит делать, если… когда будете ухаживать за братом самостоятельно.

— Я умею ухаживать. — Ньют с вызовом посмотрел ему в глаза. — У меня много животных, навык у меня есть.

Себург сочувственно покачал головой:

— Такого — нет. Поверьте мне, я не хочу отбирать у вас брата, не хочу заставлять вас отказываться от него. Но здесь совершенно иная ситуация, не та, к которой вы привыкли. 

Ньют хотел что-то добавить, но целитель жестом остановил его: 

— Пожалуйста, выслушайте. Животные отвечают вам. Они рады вас видеть, они ластятся, выпрашивая еду, злятся, если вы им чего-то не позволяете. Здесь нет ничего — ни слова, ни движения, ни жеста. Никакого отклика. И я не могу сказать, сколько такое состояние продлится. Может, месяц, может, год, может, всю жизнь. Всю жизнь ни единой реакции… Представляете? Всю жизнь — молчание вместо благодарности, вместо рукопожатия, вместо улыбки. Сможете выдержать?

— Он мой брат.

— Здесь мало одного чувства долга. Здесь нужно еще и…

— Я смогу. — Ньют встал. — Идемте к нему.

— Хорошо.

Всю дорогу до палаты Тесея Себург молчал, и Ньюта это устраивало.

Сиделка подняла изголовье кровати, так что Тесей теперь полулежал, и кормила его с ложки. Тесей смотрел сквозь нее, его руки безвольно лежали на коленях. Сиделка слегка давила ложкой ему на губы, заставляя открыть рот, потом набирала новую, и так по кругу. Действовала быстро и ловко, но абсолютно равнодушно. Нет, она была аккуратна, не причиняла Тесею боли или неудобства, ждала, пока он прожует — хотя что там жевать какую-то кашу! — но Ньют ощутил раздражение.

— Дайте мне.

— А уже все.

Она дала Тесею попить, держа кружку под донышко, а потом ткнула ему в губы яблоком. На этот раз Тесей рот не открыл, а Ньют вспомнил детство. Когда-то давно он точно так же пытался накормить брата яблоком, тот сжимал губы и вертел головой, улыбаясь. Эти люди — и сиделка, и целитель — ничего не знали о Тесее. Ньют не был уверен, что сам много знает о сегодняшнем Тесее, но все же он понимал его куда лучше посторонних. Забрав у сиделки яблоко, он сказал, прежде чем она успела возмутиться:

— Тесей их не любит.

— Да? — Себург оживился. — А что любит?

С этим почему-то оказалось сложнее, но Ньют все-таки вспомнил:

— Мандарины.

— Хорошо, мы попробуем мандарины, — согласился целитель.

— Но я его забираю.

— Мистер Скамандер, это непростое решение, не стоит принимать его сгоряча. Кроме того… — Он остановился, повернулся к сиделке, которая собирала посуду, наконец-то оставив Тесея в покое: — Мисс Стейси, спасибо, вы можете идти.

Она кивнула и молча исчезла, а Себург продолжил:

— Нет, я вас не отговариваю, поймите меня правильно. Если вы будете рядом с братом, шансов поправиться у него будет больше. Но вы должны отдавать себе отчет: если решите ухаживать за ним самостоятельно, то не сможете жить прежней жизнью, забота о мистере Скамандере будет отнимать много времени. Возможно, все-таки стоит нанять сиделку, и тогда…

— Я не передумаю.

— Хорошо. Но, прежде чем забирать его, подготовьте дом к его приезду.

Ньют подумал: а правда, где он устроит Тесея? Привезти его домой не составит труда, даже забрать необходимые вещи из его квартиры несложно, а дальше? Но потом посмотрел, как Тесей сжимает яблоко, которое он машинально сунул ему в ладонь, и понял, что не может его тут оставить.

— Готовьте бумаги. Я вернусь за ним сегодня.

Целитель вздохнул:

— Хорошо.

Ньют ушел, но в его голове без конца вертелось: «Ничего не будет по-прежнему».

Глава 3

Ключ от квартиры Тесея (брат дал его давно, когда родители еще были живы) Ньют хранил на работе, ни разу не воспользовавшись. Он долго копался в ящике стола, разыскивая его среди обрывков бумаг, черновиков, блокнотов, ручек, амулетов и сувениров из поездок.

— Ньют, ты вернулся? — удивился мистер Тримифунт. Он подошел и тревожно заглянул ему в глаза, точнее, попытался заглянуть, потому что Ньют даже не поднял голову. 

— Я беру отпуск, — не отрываясь от своих поисков, ответил Ньют. — Пока на месяц.

— Что? — Начальник тронул его за плечо. — Ньют, что случилось?

— Я беру отпуск на месяц, — повторил Ньют, не желая ничего объяснять — на это не было сил. 

Он быстро написал заявление, перевел дыхание — решение принято окончательно — и наконец вспомнил про Акцио, которым и достал ключ.

— До свидания.

— До свидания, — ошарашено ответил Тримифунт, сжимая в руке его заявление.

Ньют направился к Трэверсу, но его не оказалось на месте. Тогда он поднялся на второй уровень к аврорам: они точно должны были знать про преступников. Стоило войти в их крыло, как к нему тут же подошла Марси Браун — хрупкая девушка, одна из тех авроров, которых Ньют знал по имени. Она участливо тронула его за рукав.

— О, Ньют, ты здесь! А про Тесея… — Марси смутилась, побледнела и закусила губу. Ньют ответил резче, чем следовало:

— Знаю.

— Прости. — Она отпустила его пальто и отвела глаза. — Мы с Марком тоже были там, но я еще в самом начале… Я очнулась уже в больнице, ничем не могла помочь ему. Мне так жаль…

— Ты не виновата. — Марк, ее брат, подошел к ней, поцеловал в щеку и подтолкнул в сторону других авроров. — Ньют, ты насчет Ска… брата хотел поговорить?

Ньют кивнул: он хотел знать правду о том, что случилось, какой бы она ни была.

Они пошли в курилку. Марк распахнул окно, достал сигарету и протянул пачку Ньюту. Ньют покачал головой — звери не любили дыма.

— Если хочешь кого-то обвинить, обвиняй, но только не Марси. Она ни в чем не виновата, — попросил Марк. Ньют пожал плечами:

— Я не думал обвинять. Хотел только узнать, что произошло, и самое главное — их поймали?

— Да. Поймали. Через три часа. — Марк через каждое слово вытаскивал сигарету изо рта и выдыхал дым. — Ты можешь что угодно думать об аврорах: что мы жестоки и бессердечны, что мы не умеем пользоваться мозгами… Но это не так. А еще мы — одна семья.

От этих слов у Ньюта перехватило горло. Он никак не ожидал, что его ударят по самому больному, особенно в такой момент.

— Я не виноват, что никто из вас не догадался сообщить мне раньше. Но я пришел к нему, как только узнал.

Марк неожиданно закашлялся, потер пальцами покрасневшие глаза.

— Я не хотел тебя обидеть, я… Я про то, что мы не даем своих в обиду, а если кто причинит нашим вред — будет иметь дело со всеми. А что мы не сообщили… Прости. Мы правда надеялись, что он придет в себя.

Марк сел на подоконник, прислонился к стене, прикрыл глаза.

— Хотя тогда, там, я думал, что он погиб. — Он втянул воздух сквозь зубы. — Сначала они били нам по рукам. Марси вырубили первой. Потом меня парализовало заклинанием, я валялся там, как бревно, и не мог ничего сделать. А он… Его узнали. Вот и…

Марк закурил вторую сигарету.

— Но тебе, наверное, не нужны эти подробности. Ты хочешь знать, поймали ли их. Да, поймали, дали пожизненное в Азкабане за нарушение Статута и еще десятка законов, за убийство магов и маглов — они убили тринадцать человек. Только Ска… Тесею от этого… — Он покачал головой. — Знаешь, мы с Марси к нему ходили и… — Он вздохнул, потер лоб и покусал губы. — Что ты еще хотел узнать?

— Все. — Ньюту было страшно слушать это, но еще страшнее было не знать ничего. — Рассказывай, что было после. Мне Трэверс ничего толком не сказал. А вообще я бы хотел это увидеть, например, в Омуте памяти. Это можно устроить?

— Нет. — Марк поперхнулся дымом. — То есть устроить можно, но не стоит. Тебе не нужно это видеть. Никому не нужно. Хорошо, что Марси была без сознания, жаль, что Тесей не был.

— Тогда рассказывай.

— Его многие не любят. Они хотели поиздеваться, мучили просто так, били разными заклинаниями… Круциатусом… — Марк вздрогнул, повел плечами, как будто хотел закрыться от воспоминаний. — Сначала он кричал, потом хрипел, потом просто старался дышать. Потом кто-то из них подумал, что можно прочитать в его голове планы дальнейших операций. Да только голова — это не книга, которую полистай и все поймешь. Он…

Марк жадно затянулся сигаретой, а Ньют опустился на пол у стены. Она приятно холодила спину и затылок. Он знал, что у брата опасная работа, всегда знал это, но все не мог поверить, что беда уже случилась.

— В какой-то момент он застыл без движения, они еще потыкали его, тем же Круциатусом, а он уже и не реагировал. Они ушли, решив, что он все, умер. И я тоже так решил. Через несколько часов заклинание с меня спало, и я вызвал помощь. Пока ждал, сидел с сестрой, ей можно было помочь, ему… Ни одно приводящее в себя заклинание не подействовало. И пульс был редким, мне все время казалось, что он вот-вот умрет. — Марк достал еще одну сигарету. — Потом мы ходили к нему в больницу, он смотрел сквозь нас. Марси ревела. Я бы тоже хотел, но не мог. Прости нас. Мы не смогли помочь. Ни тогда, ни сейчас. Надеюсь, ты сможешь.

— Я помогу. — Голос казался чужим, слишком хриплым, хотя он не курил. — Я забираю его к себе.

Марк соскочил с подоконника, шагнул к Ньюту.

— Разбуди его. — Он хотел было взять Ньюта за отвороты пальто, но остановился. — Разбуди. — Он все же решился и умоляюще сжал его ладонь в своих руках. — Пожалуйста.

Уходя из Министерства, Ньют еще долго чувствовал это прикосновение — как будто он дал клятву вернуть Тесея.

Ньют вернулся в больницу и направился прямо к Себургу.

— Я пришел за братом.

— Я составил для вас расписание его дня и рекомендации по уходу. — Целитель протянул небольшую стопку листов, исписанных с обеих сторон. — Вот его лекарства. — На столе появился ряд пузырьков и склянок. — Вот дозировка. — Еще один лист. — Если у вас возникнет хоть малейшая проблема — зовите, я приду. Если вам покажется, что в его поведении хоть что-то поменялось, сдвинулось хоть на дюйм — зовите. Если вам… если вы… Зовите.

Ньют кивнул, с тяжелым сердцем признавая, что ему и впрямь может понадобиться помощь. К Тесею они опять шли молча, но в этот раз Ньют не злился и всей кожей ощущал поддержку Себурга.

Тесей сидел на кровати. Он был одет в привычный костюм, даже часы на цепочке на месте, и все еще сжимал в ладони яблоко. Ньют сел рядом с ним, взял за руку. Себург остался стоять.

— Он не всегда лежит. Иногда он сам ходит, если дать ему направление и придерживать, сопровождать. Попробуйте.

— Тесей, идем домой.

Ньют потянул брата за локоть, и тот встал на ноги, послушно пошел куда повели, оставив яблоко на больничной кровати. Ньют ощущал его тепло и впервые за день поверил, что все у него получится.

Они аппарировали в квартиру Тесея. Нужно было собрать его одежду, взять любимые книги, возможно, дорогие его сердцу безделушки. Ньют огляделся: он был здесь пару раз, но очень давно, поэтому не помнил, где что лежит. Он усадил Тесея на диван в гостиной, а сам пошел разбирать его вещи: костюмы и домашнюю одежду, пижамы, белье. Это отняло много времени. Ньют смотрел на очередную полку в шкафу, и понимал: это тоже может понадобиться, и это тоже, и это. Когда он наконец вернулся к Тесею, тот спал — почти в той же позе, в которой Ньют его оставил, только уронил голову на спинку дивана. Его дыхание было ровным и спокойным, хотя Себург сказал, что Тесея мучают кошмары. Может, дело было в запахе дома? Ньют присел рядом с ним на корточки.

— Тесей.

Но брат даже не пошевелился. Ньют убрал челку с его глаз, расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, чтобы воротник не впивался в горло, ослабил галстук. Ему даже показалось, что Тесей едва заметно улыбнулся во сне.

— Тебе здесь хорошо, да? — спросил Ньют и погладил брата по руке. — Ладно, сегодня мы побудем здесь. Спи спокойно. Только давай я все же тебя раздену. — Он не ждал ответа, но молчать не мог, да и Себург сказал, что с Тесеем нужно разговаривать. — И давай ты все же ляжешь в постель, хорошо?

Он не стал будить Тесея — магией перенес его в спальню, уложил в кровать, переодел в пижаму, которая нашлась под подушкой, укрыл одеялом, отворил окно, чтобы впустить свежий воздух. Тесей немного повозился, устраиваясь удобнее, и затих. Как будто пришел с работы очень усталый и уснул. Ньют тронул его макушку — поцеловать, как Тесей его в детстве, не решился — и ушел на кухню.

Чай, который он себе налил, давно остыл, а он все сидел и глядел в окно, ничего не видя.

Глава 4

Сначала было тяжело.

Приходилось привыкать к тому, что Тесей никак не озвучивает и не демонстрирует свои желания и потребности. Но расписание, составленное Себургом, помогало. С утра Ньют ухаживал за животными, потом приходил к брату и будил его, умывал, одевал, кормил. Менял повязки на груди (несколько довольно быстро заживающих ран постепенно превращались в длинные шрамы) и смазывал порезы на руке. Делал ему массаж, разгоняя кровь и не давая мышцам совсем ослабнуть. Тесей в это время прикрывал глаза, и Ньюту казалось, что он почти улыбается от удовольствия. Затем Ньют усаживал брата в гостиной перед окном или ставил ему пластинку: он еще помнил, что тот любил, когда они жили в родительском доме. 

Днем он старался вывести Тесея на прогулку. Если тот соглашался куда-нибудь идти, они неспешно бродили по тихим улочкам. Если нет — Ньют аппарировал в соседний парк, усаживал брата на скамейку и рассказывал ему, что происходит вокруг, иногда читал ему газету, особенно если видел там новости про его авроров. Иногда Тесей дремал, склонив голову ему на плечо — непривычно, но Ньюту нравилось, потому что в этом жесте было много доверия и совсем не было попытки контроля, который его раздражал. 

По вечерам он читал Тесею книгу, которую нашел на прикроватной тумбочке — роман какого-то Лестата, с закладкой практически в самом начале. Тесей, правда, быстро засыпал, гораздо раньше, чем Ньют заканчивал читать.

Но все это не составляло большого труда.

Сложнее было приспособиться к молчанию и к тому, что ему самому молчать нельзя. Ньют никогда не был особенно разговорчив, а рассказывать брату о животных, которыми тот не интересовался, казалось странным. Впрочем, он привык. Даже привык говорить не только о животных. И — что было еще более странным для него самого, но и приятным тоже — о них с Тесеем, об их детстве, их отношениях.

И о родителях. Впервые за пять лет — о родителях. Вот тут Ньют неожиданно расплакался, уткнувшись Тесею в плечо и вцепившись ему в рукав. Зато после этого говорить стало намного проще. И не осталось ни злости на брата, который раньше казался идеальным, недосягаемым, ни обиды на родителей, которые, как он считал, любили его меньше Тесея и слишком рано ушли. Только светлые воспоминания о них и тепло. 

На следующий день после тяжелого разговора Ньют привел Тесея на их могилу, где давно не был. Она была ухожена, в цветах — значит, Тесей приходил сюда. Ньют постоял и немного помолчал, поглаживая пальцем выбитые на надгробиях буквы.

— Мама, отец, простите. И ты прости. — Он держал Тесея за руку, еще и потому, что тогда, на похоронах, они не подошли друг к другу. Хотя нуждались друг в друге как никогда раньше.

Ньют боялся оставлять Тесея в одиночестве: все время казалось, что он встанет и куда-нибудь уйдет или упадет и что-нибудь себе сломает. Или кто-то в отсутствие Ньюта придет и причинит Тесею вред, от которого тот уже никогда не оправится. В туалет он бегал со скоростью света, к животным поначалу тоже, но поскольку они требовали много внимания, а страх оставлять Тесея в одиночестве никак не проходил, то Ньют стал брать его с собой. Звери опасливо подходили к Тесею и почти сразу теряли к нему интерес, так как он сидел неподвижно и не представлял для них угрозы. Дугал пару раз попытался обнять его, но быстро бросил эту затею и стал избегать, словно такое поведение его сильно озадачивало и даже настораживало. Единственные, кто без зазрения совести ползал по нему, были маленькие ниффлеры — но эти везде искали «сокровища», даже пытались залезть в камин и утащить блестящую кочергу.

Ньют обычно усаживал Тесея на камень, пока сам кормил животных и рассказывал о них: об их привычках, о том, кто где водится и как к нему попал. Правда, он периодически вспоминал, почему раньше не говорил с братом на эту тему, и просил Тесея забыть: «Ну да, нарушил пару законов, но их бы там убили. К тому же это все равно американские, или индийские, или немецкие законы, ведь правда?» Но брат по-прежнему ни на что не реагировал. Иногда Ньют думал, что лучше бы тот разозлился на него, разорался за то, что подставляется сам и его подставляет. Было бы легче. 

Пару раз в неделю они приходили в квартиру Тесея: Ньюту казалось, что брат выглядит более радостным, когда находится у себя дома. Иногда он как будто почти просыпался и начинал гладить то подушку, на которую опирался, то кожаную обложку фотоальбома, то зажим для галстука. И еще он любил спать в своей постели. Здесь он лежал, свободно раскинув руки и ноги, в доме же у Ньюта чаще всего спал неестественно вытянувшись и сложив руки вдоль тела. Ньют каждый раз пугался, заходя к нему — слишком сильно Тесей в этой позе напоминал покойника. 

А еще брат любил, когда Ньют возился с его прической. Ньют не умел толком пользоваться средствами для укладки, которые предпочитал Тесей, но с удовольствием делал ему массаж головы, долго и тщательно расчесывал волосы, а потом как мог укладывал их. Таких идеальных волн, какие получались у Тесея, у него не выходило, но этого и не требовалось — брат все равно не смотрел на себя в зеркало.

Себург приходил раз в неделю, осматривал Тесея, светил ему чем-то в глаза, давал новые зелья и едва заметно качал головой. Но Ньют и сам видел, что никаких изменений не происходит — не считая редких мимолетных улыбок на лице брата; впрочем, он не был уверен, что они ему не померещились.

Глава 5

Прошло чуть больше месяца. Однажды утром Тесей никак не хотел просыпаться. Ньют обычно будил его легким прикосновением, после чего брат открывал глаза и был готов к утренним процедурам. Но в этот раз он упрямо жмурился и отворачивался. Пришлось долго уговаривать, а не добившись результата — оставить ненадолго, чтобы наведаться в зверинец. Когда Ньют через час вернулся к брату, тот все еще лежал с закрытыми глазами.

— Ладно, не хочешь умываться — не надо, но поесть давай все же попробуем.

Только есть брат тоже не захотел. Едва открывал рот, так что Ньют не столько накормил его, сколько размазал кашу по лицу. Он сдался и убрал тарелку.

— Не хочешь кашу? Может, что-нибудь другое?

От супа и жаркого Тесей тоже отказался, согласился только выпить чай, после чего устало опустился обратно на кровать. Ньют хотел было его поднять, но не получилось.

— Тесей, да что с тобой такое?

В этот раз молчание показалось еще более безнадежным, чем раньше. К тому же Тесей обычно лежал или сидел с открытыми глазами. Сейчас они были закрыты, и Ньюту вдруг показалось, что брат умер.

Ньют немедленно вызвал Себурга.

Тот появился мгновенно, словно ждал вызова. Осмотрел Тесея, ничего нового не сказал, дал очередное зелье и обещал вернуться вечером. Ньют все-таки умыл Тесея, переодел в домашний костюм и усадил в гостиной. Хотел почитать ему, но не смог — ощущение, что все впустую, не покидало его. Он впервые оставил брата и ушел к животным. Правда, каждые пять минут возвращался, но тот сидел не шелохнувшись, мертво глядя в одну точку. Единственное, что изменилось — в его раскрытой ладони примостился один из ниффлерят, пытающийся запихнуть в свой кармашек часы Тесея.

— Тесей. — Ньют встал перед братом на колени, осторожно убрал ниффлеренка, взял брата за руку. — Пожалуйста, не надо, не делай так. Я не жду ответа, я понимаю, что ты… Но раньше ты не молчал так, как будто… будто хочешь уйти и никогда не вернуться сюда. Не надо, Тесей, прошу тебя. Ты же никогда не сдавался, так борись!

Молчание было тяжелым, Ньют уложил Тесея спать, а сам опять долго сидел на кухне, крутя в руках кружку с остывшим чаем.

На следующее утро все повторилось. Тесей никак не хотел просыпаться, открывать глаза. Ньют кормил его в постели, потому что садиться брат не хотел и не позволял себя двигать, разом став очень тяжелым, как гора. Он не закрывал рот, но и не брал еду с ложки. Пришлось поить его бульоном, потому что жевать он даже не пытался. Вывести его на прогулку в парк Ньют тоже не смог. При попытке аппарировать Тесей странно дергался, что мешало сосредоточиться и пугало страшными последствиями.

— Тесей, что случилось, а? — не выдержал Ньют. Он сжал отвороты домашней куртки брата, нависнув над ним и почти шипя в лицо. Тот смотрел сквозь него, а потом и вовсе закрыл глаза.

Себург опять явился, повздыхал:

— Тяжелый случай. Я не могу понять, в чем дело.

Зато Ньют, кажется, понял, и это напугало его неимоверно. У него сложилось впечатление, что Тесей и правда хочет уйти, делая это единственным доступным для него способом. Он уверился в этом вечером, когда Тесей опять сидел, закрыв глаза и позволяя делать с собой все что угодно — а ведь раньше можно было понять, что ему нравится или не нравится. Когда Ньют нечаянно опрокинул ему на руку чашку с чаем и тот не отреагировал, он не выдержал.

— Тесей, ну что ты творишь, а? Ты не должен сдаваться! Ты должен бороться, мы же столько уже прошли, все же налаживалось! — На самом деле ничего кардинально не менялось, но он цеплялся за малейший шанс. — А теперь ты… Тесей, не смей, не думай сдаваться, не бросай меня!

Он тряс брата за воротник пижамы так, что голова моталась из стороны в сторону, но Тесей даже не пытался напрячь мышцы и сохранить равновесие. Нет, он полностью и окончательно превратился в тряпичную куклу, с которой можно сделать все что угодно.

Именно это — то, что он не может справиться со своими эмоциями, срываясь на беспомощном брате, которого ему доверили, хотя Себург несколько раз предлагал оставить его в больнице на пару дней, чтобы отдохнуть и прийти в себя, — подкосило Ньюта. Он отпустил Тесея, рухнул на пол и разрыдался от отчаяния и безысходности. Безвыходности. Он прятал лицо в дрожащих ладонях, прижимался к коленям Тесея, а тот равнодушно смотрел сквозь него, сквозь стену, сквозь мир.

От отчаяния Ньюту хотелось выть, но он сдержался, только закашлялся, заставляя себя дышать.

— Тесей, ну что ты… Тесей, не бросай меня…

Ньют осторожно касался его, будто надеялся таким способом разбудить или уверить себя, что все будет хорошо. Найти поддержку. Но ее не было.

Он все-таки завыл.

— Тесей.

Слезы текли и текли. Ньют обнимал ноги брата, чтобы знать, что тот живой, а не кукла, не покойник, но ощущение было слишком похожим.

— Тесей.

Слезы скоро кончились. Он тихо и нервно всхлипывал, прижавшись щекой к чужому колену, и молчал. Звать Тесея было бесполезно: все равно не отзовется, все равно не услышит, все равно… Теперь и ему было все равно. Осталась одна пустота вокруг и серая хмарь. Может, Тесей чувствует то же с той самой ночи? Может, сейчас он устал от пустоты и хочет покоя? Имеет ли Ньют право мешать ему, запрещать ему уйти? Скорее всего, нет. Потому что теперь Ньют его понимал. Пустота — и ничего больше, ни мыслей, ни радости, ни боли, ни желания, ничего. Слишком страшно и слишком безысходно.

Ньют очнулся около двух часов ночи. Тесей все так же сидел с закрытыми глазами, дышал очень медленно, его сердце билось редко. Ньют, уже ничего не чувствуя — ни печали, ни отчаяния, ни горя, — отнес его в постель, раздел и укрыл одеялом. Потом лег сам и долго смотрел в потолок. Заснуть не получалось, хоть он смертельно устал. Со стороны они с Тесеем сейчас выглядели, пожалуй, одинаково.

Глава 6

Утром Ньюту все же пришлось вставать: звери, не дождавшись его в привычное время, подняли вой. Он заставил себя подняться, чтобы позаботиться о них. Однако прежде чем спуститься вниз, заглянул к Тесею. Тот лежал в той же позе, в какой Ньют его оставил. С открытыми глазами. Ньют было потянулся, чтобы закрыть их — нельзя, чтобы они так долго были открытыми, — но отдернул руку. Мертвому отцу закрыл глаза не он — Тесей, но повторить то движение значило позвать смерть.

Вернувшись, он попытался накормить Тесея супом, но еда выливалась обратно.

— Тесей!

Тот смотрел в потолок и не двигался. Ньюта вновь охватило отчаяние. Столько времени спасать животных, ухаживать за бессловесными тварями, понимать их по одним движениям, без слов — и не быть способным помочь беспомощному брату!

— Тесей, ну хоть попей, пожалуйста.

Ньют поднес ко рту брата кружку, придерживая ее обеими руками. От воды Тесей все же не отказался. Или просто не смог выплюнуть ее.

Себург привел еще трех лекарей, которые долго осматривали Тесея, колдовали над ним — от мерцания чар у Ньюта зарябило в глазах, тыкали палочками, иголками, проверяя чувствительность — ее почти не было, давали зелья — все безрезультатно. После короткого консилиума Себург долго молчал, покачиваясь на каблуках, потом сказал:

— Что бы ни произошло, чем бы ни закончилось — не вините себя.

Ньют разозлился и указал ему на дверь. Целитель молча ушел, а Ньют вернулся к брату, который лежал в разобранной постели, как пустая оболочка, в которой не осталось ничего человеческого. Ньют немного посидел рядом с ним, сжимая руку и гладя по лицу, но его не оставляло ощущение, что теперь он трогает покойника.

Однако он был нужен и в чемодане: еще утром Ньют заметил, что самка нунду повредила лапу. Тесея пришлось взять с собой, хотя тот, конечно, никуда бы не делся. Но Ньют слишком привык, что брат все время на виду. Он усадил Тесея на камень, возле которого лежала нунду, и занялся ее осмотром. 

Все оказалось не так уж и страшно: нужно было всего лишь наложить тугую повязку. Самка вела себя довольно спокойно, правда, временами порывалась ударить его то здоровой лапой, то хвостом, но не от злости или от боли — показывала характер. А вот ее самец рычал в соседнем биоме, детеныш то и дело подскакивал к Ньюту, старался укусить, думая, что он причиняет его матери вред. Ньюту пришлось отгородиться от настырного котенка невидимой стеной. Тот, несколько раз споткнувшись о воздух и не сумев подобраться поближе, отчаянно закричал. Он мяукал, рычал и пищал, самка же нежно мурлыкала, словно говоря «со мной все в порядке», но малыш все равно никак не мог успокоиться.

Длилось это шумное безумие примерно полчаса, после чего Ньют позволил животным воссоединиться и забрал Тесея наверх. Тот, правда, вел себя странно: все время оборачивался, как будто хотел вернуться назад. Ньют поспешил его успокоить: 

— Тесей, ну что ты, с ними все хорошо, все в порядке. И с мамой, и с котенком. Все хорошо, они в безопасности. 

Брат как будто его услышал и перестал оглядываться. А после возвращения в комнату опять пришел в прежнее состояние: застыл в постели, мертво глядя вперед и сквозь. От ужина он снова отказался, но воды попил.

Ночью Ньют проснулся от негромкого, но отчаянного стона. Сорвался сначала вниз, думая, что кричит кто-то из зверей, но те и сами беспокоились. Минут через пять, обойдя все биомы, Ньют сообразил, что стонал Тесей. Под все непрекращающийся тоскливый звук Ньют рванул наверх, в его комнату

Тесей неподвижно лежал на кровати, все так же глядя в никуда, и стонал, захлебываясь воздухом.

— Тесей, Тесей, очнись! — Ньют присел рядом с ним, обнял, погладил по голове, убрал со лба мокрую челку. — Что ты, все хорошо, поверь мне, все хорошо.

Ньют не сразу сообразил дать ему успокоительного зелья, которое почему-то действовало очень медленно: Тесей еще несколько раз простонал, после чего обмяк на руках брата, закатив глаза. Ньют бережно уложил его на кровать и только сейчас понял, что Тесей плакал — лицо было мокрым от слез.

— Тесей, я рядом, я тебя не бросил, я здесь.

Ньют остался на ночь в его комнате. Сначала сидел на полу возле кровати, поглаживая Тесея по руке, но потом лег за его спиной, обняв поперек груди. Ему так было спокойнее — чувствовать, что Тесей спит, а не умер: дыхание его было все еще очень тихим, и не различить, если не вслушиваться. Вряд ли Тесея успокоили его голос или объятия, скорее сработало снотворное, и он провалился в тяжелый, опять похожий на смерть сон.

Следующий день прошел в тягостном молчании, Тесей не двигался и не открывал глаза. А ночью Ньют проснулся оттого, что дом дрожал. Было слишком тихо и поэтому тревожно. Не дожидаясь новых стонов и криков, Ньют пошел к Тесею. И чуть не сошел с ума от увиденного: по комнате летали вещи, а сам Тесей парил в нескольких дюймах над кроватью.

— Тесей!!!

Не стоило кричать и пугать и без того напуганного человека, который не управляет своей силой. От возгласа все, что находилось в воздухе, попадало на пол, Тесей рухнул на кровать и застонал. Ньют торопливо подхватил его под лопатки, обнял, прижал к себе.

— Тесей, я с тобой, Тесей…

Ньют смотрел в его полные ужаса глаза и все звал, звал из пустоты обратно. Тесей не хотел возвращаться. Или не мог. Ньют остался с ним до утра. Держал за руки, потому что Тесей еще долго вздрагивал и прерывисто дышал. Ночью он казался куда более живым, чем днем.

Глава 7

Утром Ньют снова вызвал Себурга. Тот очень внимательно выслушал его.

— Значит, мистер Скамандер так разволновался из-за котенка нунду? Сначала кричал и плакал, а потом колдовал?

— Не колдовал. — Ньют помотал головой, тронул волосы Тесея, который все еще спал. Себург сидел рядом, считая его пульс. — Нет, он не управлял магией, она вышла из-под контроля, хотя какой контроль в его состоянии.

— Как ребенок — не управлял своей силой, да? — уточнил целитель. — Магический всплеск, который обычно возникает из-за сильных эмоций, ведь так?

Ньют немного подумал, отвернувшись к окну. Стихийная магия у него тоже ассоциировалась с детьми, но никак не со взрослым Тесеем. Зато он смог вспомнить себя в детстве — и брата, который терпеливо успокаивал его, не давая магической буре разразиться в полную силу.

— Да, очень похоже, — в конце концов согласился он. — Что это значит, доктор? Он… он может прийти в себя?

— Может. По крайней мере, он не стоит на месте, он не застыл в своем состоянии.

— В своей пустоте, — кивнул Ньют. — Он пытается вырваться или настолько боится ее?

— На этот вопрос ответить может только он сам. Но если вспомнить, что с ним тогда произошло… Вы знаете его лучше, попробуете объяснить?

— Попробую. — Ньют сел на пол возле кровати. — На него и его подчиненных нападают, Марси сразу нейтрализуют, потом бьют его и Марка. Он не может им помочь…

— Потом Круциатус. Вы… — Себург осторожно коснулся его руки, — вы попадали под его действие?

— Нет, под него — нет. Но были другие причиняющие боль заклинания. Под их действием ни о чем не думаешь, не можешь думать, не можешь ничего сделать.

— А сейчас он может. И делает, пусть и подсознательно, но делает. Он рвался на помощь — пусть его помощь этому котенку и не была нужна. Но крик разбудил его и заставил действовать.

— И что теперь? Что мне делать? Как ему помочь, вытолкнуть оттуда?

— Делайте то, что делали: говорите с ним, читайте ему, зовите его. И… Я понимаю, это может показаться жестоким и бесчеловечным, но…

— Покалечить кого-нибудь из зверей, чтобы еще раз его спровоцировать? — проговорил Ньют сквозь зубы.

— Нет, что вы, ни в коем случае! Просто… Не сразу давайте ему успокоительное зелье. Его магия сейчас — это его подавляемые эмоции, которые он должен выплеснуть, прожить. Пока он их сдерживает, они уничтожают его.

— Я… — Ньют повернулся к брату, который лежал уткнувшись лицом в подушку. — Я постараюсь. Можно еще вопрос?

— Конечно.

— Он ничего не хочет: не хочет просыпаться, вставать, ходить! Я даже не могу его накормить…

— Давно?

— Несколько дней.

— Не давите. Хочет только пить — пусть пьет, во время болезни это обычное дело. Не сдавайтесь. У вас получится его разбудить, а я еще кое с кем посоветуюсь.

Когда Себург ушел, Ньют разбудил Тесея, который в этот раз позволил поднять себя, умыть и одеть. От еды он опять отказался, и Ньют дал ему воды, которую тот жадно глотал.

— Тесей, пойдем прогуляемся?

На этот раз брат пошел за ним.

Вечером раздался стук в дверь, хотя Ньют никого не ждал. На пороге стояли Марк и Марси. В руках у девушки был объемный сверток, оберточная бумага хрустела оттого, что она нервно мяла ее пальцами.

— Здравствуйте.

— Здравствуй, Ньют, — кивнул Марк. — Если позволишь, мы бы хотели увидеть Тесея.

— Не стоит, — покачал головой Ньют. — Он сейчас не в самом…

— Мы знаем, поэтому и не приходили, — сказала Марси, прижав ладони к груди, и Ньют недовольно поглядел на нее:

— Что же сейчас изменилось?

— Можно тебя на пару слов? — Марк упрямо не сводил с него глаз. — Марси, подожди, пожалуйста. — Сестра послушно отошла в сторону. — Если ты имеешь в виду, что он ни на что не реагирует, то мы знаем, мы были у него в больнице. Мы все были — все авроры. Ходили, говорили, рассказывали, приносили сласти, пытались… Но безуспешно. Кроме того, это тяжело — видеть обычно деятельного, активного человека таким…

— Ты это мне говоришь? — не выдержал Ньют.

— Прости, ты знаешь это лучше всех нас, ты прав, — виновато опустил голову Марк. — Мы все за него переживаем, мы все о нем волнуемся и надеемся на скорейшее выздоровление.

— Но почему вы пришли именно сегодня? И зачем?

— Обстоятельства изменились. Не его, увы, не его.

— И в чем дело?

— Марси. — Марк коротко кивнул в сторону сестры. — Пойми правильно, я за нее беспокоюсь. Она себе места не находит, ей нужно его увидеть, ей нужно с ним поговорить.

— Ему не нужно.

— Но ты же с ним говоришь, хоть он и не слышит? Вернее, не отвечает. Пожалуйста. — Теперь Марк прижимал руки к сердцу. — Я боюсь за нее.

Ньют перевел взгляд на Марси. Больной или измученной навязчивыми мыслями она не выглядела, но вот Марк… Марк точно был в отчаянии. Значит, и правда с ней все плохо. Ньют вздохнул. Пусть они не помогут Тесею — возможно, он поможет им.

— Хорошо, проходите.

Тесей после прогулки сидел в гостиной — Ньют как раз перед приходом Браунов читал ему Лестата. Марси робко прошла к нему, села в соседнее кресло.

— Добрый вечер, Тесей. — Она изредка поглядывала на него, но в основном смотрела в пол. — Ребята передают привет. Сказали, что если ты не придешь, то они сами придут и вытащат тебя на работу, потому что без тебя все не то.

Она говорила долго и сбивчиво, рассказывала о расследованиях и семейных делах авроров, о том, как ведет себя Трэверс, который тоже волнуется, хоть и не признается в этом никому и никогда, пересказывала недавно вышедшую книгу… Марк сидел в дальнем кресле и тоскливо глядел на сестру — не на Тесея: похоже, для него это было слишком тяжело. Минут через десять Марси тронула Тесея за руку и поднялась.

— Поправляйся, мы тебя ждем. Спасибо, мистер Скамандер. — Она посмотрела на Ньюта. Тот понял, что обращаются к нему, и это официальное обращение царапнуло. — Я тут приготовила сэндвичи, мы всегда брали их на… когда задерживались на задании или с отчетами. Угощайтесь. Я больше ничего… А он их любил… любит…. 

Она положила сверток на стол, кусая губы, чтобы не заплакать. Когда они ушли, Ньют развернул сэндвичи. Они восхитительно пахли. Тесей опустил голову, в первый раз за долгое время проявляя к чему-то интерес. Ньют протянул ему один, откусил от своего.

— Вкусно.

Тесей съел половину, но это было значительный прогресс.

Ньют ждал, что ночью Тесей опять будет кричать и метаться, не в силах справиться с магией. Но брат, похоже, слишком устав от долгой прогулки и неожиданных гостей, крепко спал.

Глава 8

Около десяти утра Ньют опять услышал стук в дверь. На этот раз Себург пришел к нему сам.

— Мистер Скамандер, доброе утро. Здравствуйте, мистер Скамандер. — Он кивнул сидящему на диване Тесею, ничуть не смущаясь его молчанием. — Простите, что не предупредил, но я договорился с одним человеком насчет вашего брата.

— Он поможет?

— Она. Леди Крейтилад может помочь. Скажите, вы ходите с ним гулять пешком или иногда аппарируете?

— Аппарируем тоже, а что?

— И как он переносит? — Себург сел рядом с Тесеем на диван, осматривая его.

— Неплохо.

— У меня портключ, с ним будет гораздо быстрее, чем ехать или даже аппарировать, и хорошо, что он нормально переносит подобные нагрузки.

— Куда мы?

— В Уэльс, к морю. Там равнина, может быть сильный ветер, и еще нужна удобная обувь, придется немного пройтись до ее дома.

— Она точно поможет? — Ньют застыл, держа в руках тарелку с кусочками сэндвича, которым кормил Тесея.

— Не знаю. Но мы должны попробовать.

Ньют кивнул, быстро напоил Тесея чаем, надел на него плащ и поднял на ноги. 

— Мы готовы.

Море видно было издалека. Оно сверкало и переливалось на солнце. Дул свежий ветер, хотя тут, на вересковой пустоши, было душновато и пыльно.

— Хорошо, — широко улыбнулся Ньют и взял Тесея под локоть, чтобы направлять и следить.

Себург посмотрел на него с интересом.

— Как в детстве, — пояснил Ньют. — Мы как-то провели лето у тетки, и я каждый день убегал в такую вот пустошь, искал ящериц и ловил насекомых. Пропадал там целыми днями.

Они неторопливо шагали по каменистой равнине, обходя высокие заросли кустов. Тесей шел не спотыкаясь, цветы вереска щекотали ему руку, но он не видел и не чувствовал их. Хотя запах все равно что-то пробудил в нем: Ньюту показалось, что брат улыбается той призрачной улыбкой, которая иногда появлялась у него во время болезни.

— А он туда ни ногой?

— Если бы. Ему приходилось, потому что там был я, а он за мной присматривал. Хотя ему, кажется, прогулки тоже нравились. Он приходил ко мне в обед, приносил сэндвичи, яблоки и воду из колодца, ледяную. А по вечерам отводил меня домой, но сначала ждал, пока насмотрюсь на своих зверей. Сидел, глядел на солнце — оно долго садилось, иногда что-нибудь рассказывал, всякие истории про богов, воинов и героев. Мне было не очень интересно, но я все равно запоминал. Потом он стал приходить и читать книги, готовился к учебе. Так что некоторые заклинания я знал до того, как поступил в Хогвартс. А однажды я уснул на пригорке, Тесей бегал, звал меня, а я не слышал. Проснулся, когда он тащил меня домой на руках. 

Ньют не мог сдержать чувств. 

— Тесей! — Он остановил брата, который со слепой целеустремленностью шагал вперед, и крепко обнял его. — Спасибо, за все спасибо.

Какое-то время они шли молча, Ньют прикрывал глаза ладонью от солнца и вглядывался вдаль, пытаясь понять, где находится жилище, к которому они направляются. Но так и не увидел его.

Оно пряталось за разрушенной крепостной стеной, в тени невысокого, но раскидистого дерева. Небольшой дом, который, казалось, стоял тут целую вечность — из камня и дерева, пропахший морской солью и солнцем. Навстречу им вышла высокая женщина в длинном белом одеянии. В глазах ее сверкало и переливалось море.

— Приветствую вас в своем доме, — сказала она.

— Леди Крейтилад. — Себург слегка поклонился. — Рад вас видеть в полном здравии.

— Я тоже рада вас видеть.

— Это Ньютон Скамандер и его брат Тесей.

Ньют, пожалуй, впервые в своей жизни услышал такую формулировку. Не «Тесей Скамандер и его брат Ньют», не «Тесей и Ньют» или «Ньют и Тесей», а вот так. Он вцепился в рукав брата, и тот остановился.

— Добро пожаловать. — Леди Крейтилад жестом указала им путь. 

Ньют шел за ней и рассматривал ее прическу — на затылке длинные волосы были заплетены в несколько кос, концы которых свободно струились по ее плечам. Красиво, хоть и не совсем обычно. И она сама, и ее дом, казалось, принадлежали другому времени — времени тех богов и героев, о которых когда-то рассказывал Тесей.

Они прошли через полузаросший и оттого выглядящий немного диким сад, полный цветов. Тесей опять чему-то почти улыбался. На небольшой лужайке в кругу ясеней стоял столик, накрытый к чаю. 

— Присаживайтесь, угощайтесь. Мистер Скамандер?

— Можно просто Ньют. — Обращение по фамилии смущало его, напоминая о работе в Министерстве.

— Хорошо, Ньют, что вы будете? Чай, сок, воду? Из колодца, ледяная. — Хозяйка указала на запотевший кувшин.

— Чай, пожалуйста. А Тесею, — он усадил брата в плетеное кресло и внимательно поглядел на него, — наверное, тоже чай, хоть я не уверен, что он будет пить.

— Ничего страшного, если не захочет, — сказала леди Крейтилад, разливая золотистый напиток по кружкам. — Дрого, а тебе, как всегда, кофе? Или тоже чаю?

— Ваш чай великолепен, от него невозможно отказаться, — улыбнулся Себург.

— Вот и хорошо. 

Леди Крейтилад поправила прическу и поглядела на Ньюта. Ее взгляд был пронзительным и изучающим, от него стало неуютно, словно она читала мысли. Она улыбнулась, но ее улыбка тоже была странной, как будто она все про него знала, знала его прошлое и будущее и его переживания казались ей чем-то несерьезным.

Кивнув ему, леди Крейтилад перевела взгляд на Тесея, рассматривая его так же изучающе, разве что чуть дольше — наверное, потому, что его читать было сложнее. Тесей же обнимал свою чашку ладонями, вдыхал аромат чая и глядел сквозь нее, не замечая ни опасного изучающего взгляда, ни улыбки. Через пару минут леди Крейтилад спросила:

— Расскажите, Ньют, как он?

— Он… ну… 

Ньют озадаченно поглядел на Себурга: он думал, что целитель все уже рассказал. Себург ободряюще кивнул ему: делайте, как она просит. 

— Хорошо. Итак… — Ньют тронул руку Тесея, поправил на нем плащ. — Он словно спит. Спал. Ходил, словно во сне, когда я его тянул за собой, ел, когда я кормил его, ложился спать, когда я его укладывал. Потом перестал все это делать, как будто…

— Как будто? — повторила леди Крейтилад, ожидая продолжения. Она взяла Тесея за руку и начала поглаживать ладонь, то ли рисуя на ней что-то, то ли стирая. Или проверяя, осталась ли в нем жизненная сила. Ньют заставил себя сказать, хоть было тяжело:

— Как будто хотел умереть.

Глава 9

Слово за словом она вытащила из него всю историю, все, о чем он думал, чего боялся, из-за чего переживал. Узнала про котенка, про кошмары, про ночные бдения, про Марси и ее брата, даже про Трэверса. Несколько детских воспоминаний — и множество взрослых про их с братом работу на разных этажах в Министерстве, про контроль со стороны Тесея, который мешал Ньюту нормально жить, от которого он хотел избавиться — но не такой ценой. Узнала, что он все равно, несмотря на все давление, любит брата и не хочет потерять. Хочет вернуть. Пусть Тесей опять ведет себя как наседка, но пусть он будет собой.

Леди Крейтилад кивала, опять чему-то улыбалась, Себург пил чай с медом, то и дело отмахиваясь от пчел. Тесей просто держал свою чашку, и из-за играющих на его лице теней от листвы казалось, что он тоже улыбается и иногда кивает его словам.

Наконец Ньют остановился, но не потому, что слова закончились. Просто во рту пересохло, и он поспешил выпить свой чай. Заметив, что Тесей так и сидит с полной кружкой, напоил и его. Леди Крейтилад снова улыбнулась и сказала:

— Благодарю вас, Ньют, я узнала достаточно. Хотя нет, еще один вопрос, пожалуй, самый главный. Как вы думаете, что может его вернуть?

— Не знаю. Может, доктор Себург знает?

— Я слышала его версию. Но мне нужен именно ваш ответ. 

Ньют поднялся из-за стола, сделал несколько шагов в сторону, словно прячась в тени деревьев от взгляда леди Крейтилад и ее вопроса. Она не сдавалась:

— Я знаю, что у вас есть собственное мнение на этот счет. Вам тяжело говорить, но все же?

Ньют сорвал с дерева листочек и покрутил его в руках. Не оборачиваясь, сказал:

— Он может проснуться, если опасность будет грозить кому-то, кто ему дорог… мне, например. Но вы же не?.. — Он обернулся, подумав вдруг, что она может атаковать его.

— Нет. — Леди Крейтилад покачала головой, а потом тоже поднялась. — Я не буду пытаться на вас напасть, Ньют. — И снова эта странная, грустно-светлая улыбка. — Я сделаю кое-что другое.

Две лозы в мгновение ока оплели руки Тесея, притянув их к подлокотникам.

— Стойте, что вы!.. — Ньют рванулся, пытаясь остановить, надеясь спасти брата от непонятной пока опасности, но наткнулся на невидимую стену. Ни одно заклинание, пущенное им в леди Крейтилад, не достигло цели — все они, как и проклятья, отскакивали от стены.

— Вы! — Он рычал, как Тесей ночью, от беспомощности и бессилия. — Себург, скажите ей, прекратите сейчас же!

— Тише!

Ньют вдруг осознал, что больше не издает ни звука, хотя кричит изо всех сил, зовет Тесея и ругается на чем свет стоит, впустую продолжая атаковать. А леди Крейтилад положила на горло Тесея ладонь с тонкими пальцами, которая сейчас казалась Ньюту похожей на птичью лапку, с такими же длинными когтями, и сжала. Тесей равнодушно смотрел на нее, не делая попытки ни отклониться, ни вырваться, только задышал чаще и тяжелее, приоткрыв рот. Ньют бился о стену, кричал и звал его, проклинал ведьму и целителя с ней заодно.

— Прекратите его мучить! Стойте! Тесей! Очнись, сделай что-нибудь, Тесей!

Но Тесей ничего не делал. Он только откинул голову назад, на спинку стула, и Ньют видел, как он часто сглатывает. Внезапно леди Крейтилад убрала руку с его горла, позволяя сделать нормальный вдох, и Ньют тоже облегченно выдохнул. Но шею Тесея тут же в несколько витков оплела еще одна лоза, сжимаясь все сильнее. Ньют бился с этой стороны невидимой стены, а с той — задыхался Тесей, не способный ни колдовать, ни просто шевелить руками. Леди Крейтилад вытирала выступившие на его глазах слезы, но смотрела на Ньюта.

— Тесей!

Собственный крик резанул по ушам, заставив вздрогнуть.

— Тесей!

Он ударил по стене в надежде, что она исчезнет, как исчезла окутывавшая его тишина, но та не поддалась. Зато поменялось другое. Леди Крейтилад больше не держала брата, не пыталась его убить, связавших его руки лоз тоже не было — а сам Тесей стоял в трех шагах от Ньюта и смотрел на него осмысленным взглядом.

Глава 10

— Тесей? — прошептал Ньют, хотя несколько секунд назад кричал, срывая голос. Брат кивнул, сделал шаг ему навстречу и упал. Ньют успел подхватить его под мышки, прижал к себе, гладя по спине и голове. Заглянул ему в лицо — но глаза брата снова стали пустыми и безжизненными.

— Тесей, — позвал Ньют еще раз. И еще, и еще, но безуспешно. — Тесей, ты же почти проснулся, так вернись!

Тесей молчал, не реагируя на крик и слезы, не замечая его отчаяния. 

— Вы… — Ньют поднял голову. — Что вы сделали? Зачем вы это сделали? Вы… вы…

— Но ты сам хотел, чтобы он вернулся, — немного разочарованно вздохнула леди Крейтилад. — И я не пыталась убить тебя, как и обещала.

— Вы чуть не убили его! 

— Нет.

— Да! Вот, посмотрите сами. — Он приподнял голову Тесея за подбородок. На шее виднелась темная полоса. — Вы… Себург, а я вам… — Ньют закашлялся, вытер выступившие слезы. — Тесей, идем.

— Подождите, — остановила его леди Крейтилад. — Вы же не допили чай.

— Я не хочу больше вашего чая. — Ньют едва сдерживался, чтобы не закричать. Надо побыстрее отсюда уйти, так будет лучше. Леди Крейтилад покачала головой:

— Он хочет.

Тесей и правда сглатывал и дышал открытым ртом, то и дело облизывая губы. Ньют погладил его по щеке.

— Я наколдую ему воды.

— Она невкусная. Ньют! — Крейтилад протягивала полную чашку чая. — Клянусь, я ничего плохого ему не сделаю, как и вам. Ну же, дайте ему чая. Или воды. Вот, — она наполнила прозрачный стакан, поставила на край стола.

— Мистер Скамандер… Ньют, — вступил Себург. — Я понимаю вашу злость и…

— Понимаете?!

Ньют все еще думал, соглашаться на чай или нет. Он точно знал, что им тут больше не причинят вреда, но после того, что случилось — стоит ли?

— Да. — Виноватый взгляд целителя был красноречивее его слов. — Вы думаете, что вам тут грозит опасность. Вы ошибаетесь. Вы злитесь, что я вас не предупредил, но, поверьте, предупреждать было нельзя. А мистер Скамандер… он сделал очередной шаг — оттуда сюда, Ньют!

— Это слишком жестоко. Бесчеловечно так над ним…

— Согласен. Но это был еще один шанс его вернуть. Получилось ли — пока непонятно, нужно ждать. 

Леди Крейтилад теперь смотрела на них с Тесеем не изучающе, а сочувственно, Себург все еще выглядел виноватым, и Ньют решился.

— Ладно. Тесей?

Брат ухватился за его ладонь и выпрямился.

— Ты чего хочешь — воды или чая?

Тесей промолчал, но Ньют и не ждал ответа. Он опять усадил брата в кресло, схватил свою чашку и жадно стал пить. Его все еще трясло. Кажется, он понял Тесея. Отчаянно желать помочь тому, кто попал в беду, но не иметь возможности… Это правда сводило с ума. Он взглянул на брата, который смотрел сквозь чай, сквозь стол.

— Тесей? Что ты хочешь?

Тот неопределенно повел плечами, словно раздумывая. 

— Лучше чай, вода слишком холодная, от нее зубы ломит, — посоветовал целитель.

— Хорошо.

Тесей спокойно пил чай, как будто ничего не произошло. Леди Крейтилад что-то говорила ему про ветер и море, паруса и острова, приливы и отливы, он же слушал с таким видом, словно понимал ее. Зато Ньют ничего не слышал, потому что все еще не пришел в себя. Себург заметил и утешающе похлопал его по руке:

— Ну-ну, все уже закончилось. Для него нет никакой опасности, как и для вас.

— Вы знали, что она будет помогать ему так? — Ньют закашлялся, поперхнувшись чаем. Себург вздохнул:

— Подозревал, но не знал. Ньют, поймите, ему нужно через это пройти. Но так дорога займет меньше времени, хоть и будет болезненнее.

— Сейчас я вас ненавижу, как и ее.

— Я понимаю, — серьезно сказал Себург. — Постараюсь в ближайшее время не появляться у вас в гостях. А сейчас — пейте чай. Лучше с медом, он восхитителен.

Потом они все четверо шли к границе аппарации. Ньют чуть отстал, отпустив брата — дорога была ровной — и поравнялся с леди Крейтилад.

— Я прошу прощения за свое поведение, — тихо сказал он. Она кивнула и понимающе улыбнулась. — Я не должен был кричать на вас.

— На самом деле это я должна извиняться. И перед вашим братом, но перед вами — в первую очередь. Я прошу прощения. — Она склонила голову. — Но ваши мучения были не напрасны. Он вас слышит, теперь слышит. Пока не отвечает, но слышит.

Ньют посмотрел на брата, который шагал впереди.

— Правда?

Она кивнула:

— А еще я сожалею, но у вас обоих сегодня будет очень тяжелая ночь. И, пожалуйста, помните слова Дрого — не сразу давайте ему успокоительное. Иногда лекарства мешают выздоровлению.

— Хорошо. Спасибо вам. От меня и него — спасибо.

Они попрощались на вересковой пустоши. Себург на прощание поцеловал леди Крейтилад руку, она провела пальцами по лбу Тесея, потом Ньюта, улыбнулась — на этот раз беззаботно и легко, как девочка.

Они ушли, а она осталась в своем вересковом царстве рядом с синим морем и голубым небом. В своем безвременье.

Глава 11

Избегать Себурга по возможности долго не получилось. Ньюта вызвали на работу, так что пришлось отвести Тесея в больницу и оставить там почти до самого вечера.

— Как он? — спросил Ньют, вернувшись.

— Беспокоился, искал вас, — ответил Себург. Они торопливо шли по коридору. — Вот, смотрите сами.

Они прошли в ту же палату, где Тесей лежал раньше. Теперь он сидел на кровати, закутавшись в плащ и обняв колени руками, спрятав лицо.

— Тесей. — Ньют подошел к нему, коснулся волос. Брат поднял лицо и улыбнулся — по-настоящему улыбнулся. — Идем домой.

Ночью и правда пришлось нелегко. Тесей опять стонал и кричал, отбиваясь от Ньюта, который старался его успокоить и удержать в объятиях.

— Тесей, ну перестань, это я. Я с тобой, ты в безопасности, все твои авроры тоже в безопасности, все хорошо!

Тесей не слышал — смотрел сквозь него затуманенным взглядом и изо всех сил вырывался, несколько раз больно ударив его локтями и коленями.

— Тесей!

Ньют перехватил его, стараясь влить зелье; Себург просил не делать этого сразу, но Ньют боялся, что Тесей сам себя покалечит: он бился о кровать и стену, пару раз упал на пол.

— Тесей!

Похоже, брат решил, что на него напали и обездвижили, потому что в нем опять поднялась неконтролируемая волна магии. Она отбросила Ньюта далеко в сторону, а сам Тесей опять упал с кровати. Его магия напоминала смерч — крушила все вокруг, била по рукам и ногам, не давала приблизиться… Звенели осколки стекла, две книжные полки упали на пол, а третья, чудом уцелевшая, угрожающе нависла над Тесеем, который почему-то оказался у стены. 

Ньют рванулся к брату, наплевав на собственную безопасность. Если полка сейчас не выдержит и упадет… Но Тесей от его крика застыл, опять посмотрев испуганным, но осмысленным взглядом — и магия тотчас улеглась.

Когда Ньют добрался к нему через завал, брат лежал свернувшись калачиком и снова уйдя в себя.

Ньют прибрал в комнате, чтобы Тесей мог лечь на кровать, и еще долго, до самого рассвета, сидел рядом с ними, держал за руки и все звал, звал, звал. Он боялся, что Тесей, проснувшись на миг, уже никогда не сможет вернуться.

Весь следующий день Ньют не мог найти себе места. Он начинал что-то делать и тут же бросал, садился к брату и смотрел на него. Ненадолго спускался в чемодан, потом опять возвращался в надежде, что Тесей проснулся, что он пришел в себя. 

Напрасно.

Глава 12

Ночью Тесей сразу, не издав даже стона, ударил магией, разнеся комнату почти в щепки. Неконтролируемая сила била в стены, шатала дом, пугая Ньюта и животных, и Ньют никак не мог успокоить брата, уговорить его перестать видеть во всем угрозу. Он уже был готов дать ему пощечину — не самое приятное, но действенное средство от истерики, — или облить водой, но побоялся спровоцировать новую вспышку.

— Тесей! — Вышло отчаянно и зло. — Тесей!

Он дотянулся до брата и коснулся его щеки, а потом сумел ухватить за левое запястье. Так Тесей когда-то успокаивал его самого — давно, в детстве, когда Ньюту не покупали мороженое, или не давали доиграть в саду, или отбирали змейку с недовольным и опасливым «она, кажется, ядовитая».

Прикосновение сработало: Тесей обмяк, вспышка погасла. Ньют долго сидел, обнимая брата за плечи и думая, что надо бы укрепить дом: если будет продолжаться в том же духе, следующую ночь комната не выдержит.

Днем он восстанавливал стену и полки, мебель и вещи, сверяясь со старыми учебниками и то и дело ругаясь про себя — в этом виде магии он никогда не был силен. Тесей сначала нервно вздыхал, сидя на диване, куда Ньют его усадил с чаем и сэндвичем, потом уронил чашку и стал нервно оглядываться.

— Тесей? — Ньют подошел к нему, убрал разбитую посуду. — Тесей, что такое? — Он взял его ладони в свои руки, погладил. Брат смотрел прямо на него, хотя узнавания в глазах не было, как и понимания. — Что случилось? Все хорошо, Тесей. Думаю, нам не помешало бы подышать свежим воздухом.

Они отправились в парк. Тесей двигался стремительно, не уставая, не останавливаясь, как будто выплескивал излишек энергии. Ньют несколько раз предлагал вернуться домой, но брат его не слышал. Они гуляли до самого вечера. Ньют озяб и немного устал, Тесей же слегка успокоился, хоть и выглядел чуть-чуть потерянным, как будто прогулка не привела к ожидаемым результатам.

После чая Тесей неожиданно застыл у стены и озадаченно уставился на свои руки. Ньют чуть не столкнулся с ним.

— Тесей, идем, не надо стоять посреди коридора. — Ньют аккуратно подтолкнул его вперед. — Идем, сейчас я принесу твою книгу и почитаю.

Тесей поглядел на него, и Ньют вздрогнул — потому что в глазах брата было не только удивление, но и непонимание, и легкий испуг, постепенно сменяющийся страхом. Тесей морщил лоб и нервно сглатывал. Ньют медленно, боясь верить глазам, позвал его по имени и осторожно коснулся его плеча, стараясь не напугать.

— Ньют? — хрипло проговорил Тесей.

— Тесей! — Ньют крепко сжал брата в объятиях, как раз вовремя, потому что у того подкосились ноги и он бы упал, если бы Ньют его не держал. — Тесей! Мерлин мой, Тесей!

Тесей слабо хватался пальцами за рукав и что-то говорил ему в плечо, Ньют разбирал только свое имя и испуганное «что?»

— Тесей, все хорошо, — повторял Ньют. Он перетащил брата в комнату, уложил на диван. Руки Тесея подрагивали, и он глядел то на них, то на вещи в комнате, то на Ньюта. Потом страдальчески свел брови:

— Ньют? Что?.. — не договорил, облизал губы и попробовал еще раз: — Что… — но закашлялся и согнулся пополам. Ньют придержал его за плечи.

— Тесей, не волнуйся. Тесей, ты меня слышишь, ты меня понимаешь? Не отвечай, ты отвык, просто кивни, если понимаешь!

Тесей кивнул, потом поднял голову и упрямо ответил:

— Да. — Кажется, он хотел что-то еще добавить, но нахмурился, его взгляд поплыл.

— Тесей, не уходи! Тесей, ты здесь?

— Да, Ньют. Я здесь. Я понимаю тебя, — его взгляд блуждал, — но… не понимаю!

— Так, подожди, не торопись. — Ньют приложил палец к его губам, прося замолчать. — Все хорошо, запомни: с тобой все хорошо. 

— Да, хорошо,- послушно повторил Тесей, кивнул, глубоко выдохнул и сплел пальцы в замок. — Только голова гудит. Ньют?

— Тише, сейчас, приляг поудобнее. Вот так. Может, хочешь воды или чего-то еще? Тесей?

— Нет, не надо. — Он схватил его за плечо, сильно сжал пальцы, и Ньют сморщился. — Прости. — Хватка чуть ослабла. — Ньют, что случилось? Почему я тут, где… что… как… 

Он хмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, и болезненно потирал виски. Ньют сел рядом, положил ладонь ему на лоб. Вроде не горячий, но он все равно наколдовал холодный компресс. Тесей зажмурился на несколько мгновений. 

— Как мои?..

— Твои все живы, Тесей, они живы, с ними все в порядке.

— Точно? — Он опять схватил Ньюта за рукав.

— Клянусь, они живы, и Марк, и Марси. Преступники пойманы, все хорошо. — Тесей выпустил его рубашку и выдохнул. — Ты не торопись, не надо. 

— Ладно, — согласился Тесей, не открывая глаз. — Сколько прошло?

— Два месяца. Всего лишь два месяца.

— Всего два месяца… Ньют, — просяще позвал Тесей.

— Да?

Вместо ответа он протянул руку. Ньют схватил ее, прижался щекой к его ладони и разревелся. Он выплескивал в слезах все, что накопилось за это время. Ньют уже и не помнил, когда последний раз так отчаянно и горько плакал.

— Ньют, Ньют, ну что ты, Ньют! — Тесей неловко гладил его по макушке. — Ньют. Я вернулся. Я вернулся, Ньют.

Эпилог

Тесей рвался на работу, но Себург велел не торопить события и отдохнуть еще пару дней. Ньют поддержал его, и брат сдался. Он все еще лежал на диване с холодным компрессом на лбу и болезненно морщился.

— Дай я своим напишу, чтобы не беспокоились.

Ньют вспомнил отчаянный взгляд Марка и виноватый — Марси, и принес бумагу и перо. Руки Тесея, отвыкшие от мелкой работы, немного дрожали, но он все-таки написал короткую записку и бросил ее в камин. Ответ пришел буквально через минуту.

— Это тебе. Сам прочитаешь или. .? 

— Сам.

Ньют протянул листок бумаги брату. Тот пробежал ответ глазами несколько раз, и Ньют забеспокоился: он не понимает, что написано, он не может прочитать, он не… Тесей быстро развеял его опасения:

— Отвык, буквы все сливаются, да и почерк у Трэверса… 

Ньют удивился:

— Я думал, ты своим аврорам писал.

— Он им передаст.

Они вздрогнули от стука в дверь.

— Уже передал. Давай помогу встать.

— Спасибо. — Тесей чуть нахмурился, когда Ньют привычно забросил его руку себе на плечо. — Ты меня все два месяца так водил?

— Чаще ты сам ходил.

За дверью стояли Марк и Марси, потом появились еще трое авроров, затем — еще четверо…

Они сходили на могилу родителей. Ньют положил цветы и крепко сжал руку Тесея.

— Я помню… слышал, что ты извинялся передо мной. Не стоило.

Ньют покачал головой и обнял брата.

— Стоило.

Леди Крейтилад они тоже навестили, но дома ее не застали. А вот столик в саду под ясенями так же был накрыт к чаю: здесь они всегда теперь будут желанными гостями. Тесей тихо, чуть шевеля губами, что-то проговорил, глядя вдаль, на искрящееся море, коснулся дерева и стоявшего под ним кувшина с ледяной водой.

— Тесей?

— Все нормально, Ньют, я в порядке.

Он положил в кресло, в котором сидел в прошлый раз, тонкую вязаную шаль, устроил сверху плетенный в кельтском стиле пояс. Ньют поставил на стол хрустальную чашу с тремя ярко-желтыми яблоками.

— Спасибо. А теперь пора домой.


End file.
